Force sensors detect capacitance between two parallel plates, wherein the displacement of either plates changes the capacitance measured between the plates. As the displacement may be a function of force applied to a surface, the displacement is relative to the force. In addition to force sensing, the capacitive sensor may be used to measure the displacement or a change in distance between two elements. One example of a capacitive force sensor is a smartphone force sensor, wherein the force and/or position of the force applied on a display may be detected.